


i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

by catraapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Humor, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Post DR3, Post-Canon, Sunsets, because i cant title anything myself apparently, but they love him anyways, byakuya being a little shit, the tiniest little bit of angst ever, title from daylight by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraapplesauce/pseuds/catraapplesauce
Summary: submission for naegiri week 2020 day 3: sunset
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Slight Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

Of all the rooms in the hospital, there was one that was the least dreary. Countless cards and balloons were scattered about on bedside tables and windowsills. So many bouquets of flowers that those giving the gift ran out of vases and resorted to empty soda bottles and plastic cups. 

While grateful, Kyoko felt a bit like her friends were using gift-giving to double as a cure for boredom and as a way to be kind. However, sitting in the room alone with an IV shoved into her arm, Kyoko felt tears prick at her vision along with the urge to push them back where they came. But this time it wasn’t from fear, or dread, or a sadness that forced its way into the depths of her heart and took root there. The cause was finally one of happiness. She’d been granted little glimpses of it in the parts of her life that she could remember, but nothing this strong.  _ There were people who were grateful that she was alive, and not for personal gain.  _

A loud, rapid knock at the door snapped Kyoko out of her thoughts. 

“Come in,” she shouted after no nurse flung the door open to change the fluids for her IV or inject her with some other drug that she hardly had the energy to inquire about.

In marched her fellow Future Foundation members with Komaru Naegi in tow (they had welcomed her into their little group with open arms.) Komaru held a small bouquet of lilacs and baby’s breath which she joyfully handed off to Kyoko. A small card was attached that read, “For saving my brother’s ass more than once. ~Komaru <3” which elicited a slight chuckle from the recipient. While the subject of her near-death was a touchy one, Kyoko was glad that her friends could lighten up a little in regards to it.

“It’s nearly sundown!” Hina proclaimed, bouncing on her feet. 

Kyoko raised her eyebrows. “And?”

“Hina thought we should all watch the sunset together,” Makoto added, taking the bouquet from her hands and moving it to a small glass jar he’d carried in. “You really do have a lot of these things, huh?”

A smile made its way onto Kyoko’s lips. “Yes, though I’m not sure what I’m going to do with all of them once I’m discharged.”

“Come on! Do you want to watch the sunset or not?” Hiro complained.

“I don’t see why not.”

Everyone scrambled to find a visitor’s chair to pull up to the small window and Kyoko motioned for Makoto to sit next to her on the hospital bed. Toko gave Byakuya her chair and stood awkwardly off to the side.

“Come on Toko, you can sit with me!” Komaru exclaimed, patting her lap.

“Well... I guess I don’t have a choice,” she scoffed. Kyoko knew she really didn’t mind, the two had been a thing, aware of it or not, for a while now.

Makoto reached for her gloved hand and Kyoko twined their fingers together as she felt another smile make its way onto her face. She was smiling more and more often since being admitted to the hospital, and while strange, it wasn’t unwelcome. 

“I don’t see why we have to do this, it’s not even a meteor shower,” Byakuya scoffed. 

“Just let us have this,” Hina replied. “Plus, Kyoko can see it!”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Kyoko said. She knew Byakuya didn’t really mind, he was just bad with emotions. He had leaped bounds from the time back at Hope’s Peak when she’d warned him to stop being so insensitive.

They all sat in comfortable silence as the sky turned to varying shades of soft pink and purple which shifted into velvety, dark blue. Komaru had her arms wrapped around Toko’s waist, who was doing her best to fake looking uncomfortable. Hina was watching Kyoko and Makoto out of the corner of her eye, but Kyoko pretended not to notice.

Makoto himself turned to look at Kyoko too, as though she was far more interesting than the subdued colors of the sky. Her hair was a tangled mess and she had a slightly unsettling bandage over her left eye, but that didn’t deter him. He had subtly scooted closer to her to the point that their shoulders were touching. He leaned in, slowly, as though he had the world’s most daunting secret to share and wouldn’t risk anyone else in the room finding out. His eyes darted around the room and then he leaned in close to her ear:

“The sunset may be beautiful but it’s not as beautiful as you.”

Kyoko tried to snort as discreetly as one could.  _ That dork. _ She playfully nudged Makoto, to which he nudged her back. This went on for a few moments, and Kyoko noticed a grin slowly creeping onto Hina’s face out of the corner of her eye.

“Could you two get a room?” Byakuya asked sternly, breaking the silence.

“If I’m not mistaken, this  _ is _ my room,” Kyoko replied, smirking. 

“Fine, you win.”

Everyone else stood and made their way to the door, the sun having been set for a few minutes.

“Have fun you two!” Hina sang, and Komaru flashed a wink. 

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up,” he teased.

The moment the door shut with a  _ click _ Kyoko took the opportunity to cup his face and kiss him. His hands gently settled on her waist as he returned it with equal fervor.

“You know, I think you’re even more beautiful than that sunset,” Kyoko whispered, a playful grin on her lips.

“And you call me the dork.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i have a submission ready for tomorrow's naegiri prompt too so keep a look out for that if you're interested <3


End file.
